A Forbidden Love
by YOLO and Swaqq and Twrq
Summary: Anna Oaken is a freshman at Arendelle University. Her roommate: Elsa Arendelle, legacy of the university's founders. Elsa is the most popular girl on campus. The jock Hans is vying for Elsa's attention, yet, for some unfathomable reason, Elsa has taken an interest in Anna. As the two become closer, Anna realizes there's a secret the older girl is harboring. College AU. Elsanna. R
1. Chapter 1

**First Frozen fic! Please be nice with reviews.**

**Summary: Anna is a freshman at Arendelle University. Her roommate? Who else then Elsa Arendelle, legacy of the university's founders. Elsa also happens to be the most popular girl on campus. The jock, Hans, is vying for Elsa's attention, yet, for some unfathomable reason, Elsa has taken an interest in Anna. As the two become closer, Anna realizes there's a secret the older girl is harboring. Modern College Elsanna AU. Popular!Elsa, Normal!Anna, and Jock!Hans. Might be rated M later.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney. Cover art by Metal-Potato-Alex on DeviantArt.**

* * *

Anna didn't know what to think as she stood in front of the Undergraduate Admissions office with a map in her hand. She clutched the paper tightly in her hand, close to her chest as she stepped forward. She curiously glanced at the line ahead and let out a sigh upon seeing the endless queue.

The line moved slower than a snail. But hey, it was freshmen orientation week. This line was the least of her worries. Don't get her wrong, she was ecstatic to be able to attend such a prestigious university like Arendelle, especially considering she was the first from her orphanage to be able to attend college, but it was daunting.

Campus was beautiful, and she had fallen in love with immediately upon visiting last spring. Sure the place was a little cold, but it wasn't something a little jacket couldn't resist. The trees, the lakes, the place was like a palace.

The line moved forward a step. Anna rehearsed what she was going to say to the lady up front in her head countless times. She shook her head, reprimanding herself for worrying unnecessarily. Yet, there was one small thing she was anxious about. Her roommate. Sure Anna had grown up in an orphanage where she had shared rooms with others before, but this was different. This would be a one on one roommate experience. Anna was more the outgoing type, preferring to be surrounded by a crowd. Whoever her roommate was, Anna hoped she was in the same boat she was in.

By the time she had reached the front of the line, Anna was exhausted from carrying her suitcase. The rollers had broken on the boat ride to college, resulting in a rather difficult process of moving in. She was out of breath as she leaned against the counter. The lady who sat in front of her had hawkish eyes behind a pair of thin framed glasses. Her hands were poised carefully on the computer keyboard next to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a nasally voice.

"Uh…Anna Oaken," she said breathlessly. Oaken was the caretaker of her orphanage, and everyone there had taken up his name as their last name for official purposes.

"You're in group three," the lady said without looking up.

"Thanks?"

The lady gave her a glowering look before pointing to the courtyard on the right, "Meet there at ten o'clock in the morning tomorrow. Don't be late, or they'll leave without you."

"Right," she nodded her head vigorously. Ten? That wasn't too bad, right? "Can I have my room assignment, please?"

The lady paused her typing for a moment before heaving a sigh. She muttered under her breath. Anna caught a few words like "teenagers, annoying, demanding."

The lady handed her a key with a room number attached.

"Don't lose it. Replacement keys are two hundred dollars cause our locks and keys are from the founding of the school. Everything here is ancient," the lady said in a bored voice.

_Wow, they really knew how not to stress people out on their first day._ Anna thought this quietly to herself.

"Thank you," she said pleasantly before grabbing the keys. She slipped them into the folds of her jacket before using both hands to lift her suitcase. She had made it a few steps before the handle snapped, leaving her with no option. Anna simply stood there, not quite sure what to do.

She made a lunge to grab the bags laterally, but before she could, a pair of strong arms had picked it up. She looked up to find a small smirk on the other person's face.

"Newbie?" he asked teasingly.

"Uh, yeah," she replied, glaring daggers at him.

"Here, let me help you," he offered. "Name's Kristoff. I would shake your hand, but as you can see, I am otherwise occupied."

"Why would I trust you?" Anna demanded, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Cause you don't want to lug this up who knows how many flights of stairs?" he said. "No elevators in the dorms. Like the say, everything is ancient here."

"You sure this is not a way of trying to seduce me?" she asked outright.

Kristoff turned a bright red, "Look, little lady, I don't even know your name. I was just offering to help. Jesus. If you don't want help, I can just turn around and…"

"Sorry, sorry. It's the nerves. No, I'd love help."

"'S what I thought. What's your room number?" he muttered.

"504," she said, looking at the key.

"Five flights of stairs?" he looked dazed at the prospect.

"Chicken?" Anna grinned. "I'll race ya!" She took off running into the caste styled dorm building. The stairs were long and winding in the tower, like Hogwarts! Her head began to spin, but she continued, not waiting for Kristoff.

As she reached the top, she let out a sigh of relief. The scene was gorgeous from the top window of the hallway. The shimmering lake a few hundred meters below them. The evergreen forests surrounding the area just added to the perfection of the scenery.

Anna began looking at each door number as she continued. She noted the numbers were decreasing in order as she continued. She stopped suddenly. 504. This was it. The door was locked, so her roommate must already be there. Should she knock? That was only polite.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she raised a fist to the door. She lowered it, but she wasn't quite sure what happened next. Expecting her knuckles to hit wood, she was surprised when they hit something much softer.

Anna immediately opened her eyes, shocked. There in front of her was the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen. With long blonde hair plaited to the side, she looked like a queen. Like she belonged in the palace setting of the school. Her piercing blue eyes looked at Anna with amusement as she judged her.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just going to knock. I'm really sorry!" As Anna continued to apologize profusely, Elsa simply smiled. Oh yes, this year was going to be really interesting.

"Don't worry about it," she assured the younger girl. "It happens. I assume you're my new roomie?" She let out a small chuckle in reassurance.

Anna's blush was turned an even darker red in embarrassment, "I'm super sorry. I'm Anna Oaken."

"Elsa Arendelle, pleased to make your acquaintance," she shook her hands firmly with the still apologetic girl. "We're going to have such a good time this year."

* * *

**Please let me know how I did and whether I should continue it. Elsanna FTW! My friend Swaqq (who shares this account) will be writing the chapters. Him the more M rated stuff. The rating will eventually be moved up to M. **

**Feel free to give and feedback and suggestions for what you might want in the plot. Also, there will be some OoCness since this is AU. **

**So, review, fave, follow. More reviews and favorites = more updates. So, yeah! **

**-YOLO**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna had a dream that night. It wasn't a particularly relevant dream, considering all she had done that day was sail into the Arendelle ship port, and meet her roommate. She had moved in and packed her things away, while talking to Elsa about her life and where she came from.

"I'm actually from around here," said Elsa.

"Wow, seriously?! It is so beautiful up here!" said Anna, dropping her clothes in her hand and racing to the window to once again see that splendid view from her and Elsa's room. The Sun shone over the lake then, reflecting off its surface and partially in to their window, lighting up the whole room.

"Yeah, well… that's what I've heard many people say when they come to visit Arendelle." Said Elsa, looking out the window calmly with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Elsa thought Anna's excitement with a simple window view was adorable, and she grinned at her ecstacy.

"So, you're just used to it is all?" Asked Anna, turning her head around to face Elsa.

"Sure, you could say that… I mean, it's a great place, but I've never, you know, actually left… it."

"Left what?"

"Left the city…"

What's considered the city? Where are the city limits?" Anna said with a laugh. "Please define the city limits up to the nearest centimeter. This is college after all!"

Anna looked over at Elsa and noticed she had begun to look down at the ground, with her arms still crossed, and her face glowing a slight red. Her eyes looked sad. The sun shone on her shirt and reflected, casting little bits of blue on the walls. It was a beautiful sight, except that Elsa looked distressed, and embarrassed. Anna factored this into her head, and came to the conclusion that she must have said something wrong.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked Anna. She sat down next to Elsa on her bed on the other side of the dorm room. Elsa was still looking down.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, I get your point… I was just playing was all." Anna smiled. Elsa smiled at the ground, and then shifted her eyes to give Anna a sideways look.

"That's okay… I was just thinking about how something like this would happen."

"You'd get made fun of for not ever having left Arendelle before?"

"Well, not only that… but then I'd be questioned again and again, and I'd have to… to tell them all… I'd have to tell them…"

At this point Elsa had lost her look of emotionlessness and her face had scrunched up. The red on her face grew into a redder shade, and her eyes squinted together. She was holding back tears, and Anna could tell.

"Elsa, Elsa its okay!" Anna didn't know what to do, and what would be outside of Elsa's comfort zone, so she went for the safe one-arm hug. Anna wrapped her arm around Elsa's shoulders, and Elsa reacted by curling up slightly into Anna's arm. Elsa's head rested in Anna's shoulder. Anna looked at her shudder as silent tears ran down her face and tickled her ears. She was breathing irregularly as her sobs came out in chokes.

Elsa calmed down as Anna held her. She sat up and out of Anna's grasp, sitting with her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I… I freaked out is all… I, I have, I just… j-just have", she stuttered.

"Elsa it's okay! You don't have to tell me! It's okay!" Anna said with open eyes.

"I mean, I completely get it. It's like, you have something personal you don't want to share, it's okay I have those too! Like I have thousands of them, like, I guess even though we're roommates it would be kind of rude not to at least mention some things to each other and-"

Anna caught herself ranting and stopped when she saw Elsa look at her with a confused and stressed look. Elsa's cheeks were still a bit red.

"Sorry… I rant. I do it… often, I guess, but anyway, what I wanted to say was, you don't' have to tell me anything you don't want to."

Elsa smiled and looked down at her lap where her clasped hands lay. "Thank you…" She said with a smile. The smile lit up her face. Relieved, Anna reached out to grab Elsa's hand and help her up from the bed, but as soon as Anna's hand got close, Elsa drew her hand back instinctively. Anna was taken aback at this motion, but still offered Elsa to a walk around the campus. Elsa knew the campus much better than Anna did, and they had much fun viewing the sights of the university, and its secrets. Anna felt closer to Elsa than she had with any of her hometown friends. Elsa was funny, loved chocolate almost as much as Anna did, and they shared a common love for winter season.

But it was the hands that Anna dreamed of that night. Elsa's hands… who otherwise seemed like the nicest and most beautiful person on earth, Elsa would not let Anna or anyone else make extended hand-to-hand contact with her. This puzzled Anna, since Elsa seemed fine with hugs or sitting back to back, but not her hands. Almost like she had an extreme and secret case of eczema leprosy, and if she touched anyone's hands, hers would crumble into dust.

Anna was still dreaming when her alarm rang at 8:30 am.

* * *

**Helloooooooo people! Swaqq hur, with your new icest chaaaap. Plz giv us reviews plz, because any good writer likes dem reviews! So next up on the mic will either be Twrq or YOLO again, because YOLO and I r not totally sure on Twrq's involvement with this series, but whatever, either way, all you beautiful people will get a new chapter post soon!**

**Hearts,**

**Swaqq**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy freakin' whoa… 16 reviews, 27 favorites, and 73 follows after just two chapters? Y'all are amazing. Anywho, on to da storyyyyy…**

**Also, while this is a Modern!AU, it's not completely modern. You may notice some appliances are slightly outdated (from back in the late 90s and early 2000s).**

**Some chapters will be long. Others will be shorter.**

* * *

It was already 8:30 A.M., and Anna had to report to freshmen orientation at 10 A.M. Otherwise, who knew what the lady at the undergrad admissions office would do to her.

After taking a quick refreshing shower in the chill water of the dorms, Anna threw on a light windbreaker jacket, knowing that temperatures were going to drop to 40 F. As she made her way to the door, she cursed silently. She had forgotten to call Oaken.

She quickly grabbed the receiver off the wall phone. It was then when she realized that Elsa wasn't in the room. Hmm, she made a mental note to herself. Her roommate must be an early riser. She quickly called Oaken on the phone; Anna had promised her caretaker at least weekly updates during her first semester in college.

Anna, had been living in Oaken's orphanage since the age of five. She had been found by Oaken one night during a particularly bad snow storm next to a field of moss-covered rocks. Her hair had been braided with a shock of white blond hair contrasting with her otherwise auburn colored hair. She had no recollections of anything before that night.

"Hey Oaken! Yeah, I'm doing fine. I slept like a log last night after all that travelling. I have freshmen orientation to go to, so I'll make the call quick. What? Yeah, my roommate seems nice. Don't worry. I'll make friends with her. I know. I already miss your homemade cooking. Looks like campus food isn't going to be all that great. Oh well, it's part of the college experience. Hey, say, is Olaf there? I want to say a quick hello before I leave. Yeah sure, can you put him on the line for me?"

Anna waited patiently as she heard the telephone change hands.

"Anna?" an excited voice asked from the other side of the phone.

"Olaf! I miss you so much buddy," she replied. Olaf was the seven year old boy that had joined their orphanage four years ago. He had grown close to Anna quickly as the two shared many commonalities.

"I miss you too," he replied with a cough.

"Do you have a cold?" she asked with concern.

"The cold here is terrible," he complained. "I went outside without my scarf, and I'm freezing. Luckily Papa Oaken made me some soup."

"What were you doing outside?" she chided him gently.

"You weren't there this year for our annual snowman contest, so I did it on my own!"

"Oh Olaf," she sighed. "Tell you what. Next time I come home for break, we'll make armies of snowmen to make up for it. Sound good?"

"Yup!"

"Alright, hand it over to Papa Oaken," she replied. After saying a few quick words about when she would next call, Anna ended the call and exited her room.

She had just walked out the door when she crashed into something. This was becoming a habit she noted. Next time, watch carefully before walking she made a mental note to herself.

She saw that this time, the person was Kristoff Bjorgman.

"Uh, hey," she said tentatively.

"Hey," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"What…are you doing here?" she asked slowly.

"Oh, turns out that I live down the hall from you. We're neighbors."

"Right…Why were you by my door again?" she asked with some suspicion.

Kristoff's face turned a deep red, "I was wondering if we could go down together for orientation. We're both in group three."

"Oh, cool!" she replied with enthusiasm, "That'd be great. Also, thank you so much for helping me with my stuff last night. I couldn't have done it with you. And, sorry for snapping at you. I was slightly stressed. You know, being away from home and all."

Kristoff looked abashed, "I was just being friendly. Would have done the same for anyone…Though I don't generally interact too much with others."

"Why's that?" Anna asked as the pair continued down the tower stairs.

"Just not my thing. People think I'm some sort of misanthrope."

"Well, I, for one," Anna stressed, "Think you're really nice. So what if you're introvert? Who cares? That shouldn't make a difference to anyone. You are who you are."

"Thanks, I guess," he offered her a small smile.

She returned it with a larger one, "C'mon, I don't want to be late!"

On the way down, Anna learned a lot about Kristoff. He too had been an orphan; but unlike her, he had been adopted by Arendelle University's gardener, Grand Pabbie (as students affectionately called the old man). He had grown up under the wings of the university, making it his home. In fact, he knew the place as well as Elsa had yesterday.

"Wow," she breathed as he sprouted details about the specific strains of seeds they used for the organic food supply. "So, why even bother going to orientation?"

He smiled shyly, "I've been waiting for this day since I got here. Every year, I would see the new students walk in with that look of astonishment. I felt pride that this was my home. And now, after fifteen years of waiting, the day is finally here. I want to experience it like all the other students."

"Yeah, that's really cool how you grew up here. It's beautiful!"

"Isn't it?" he had a proud grin on his face.

"So, I'm guessing you know a lot of people here?"

"Oh yeah, loads. For instance, your roommate Elsa? I know her. But, I'm not sure if she knows me that well. I'm kind of easy to miss with my silent nature."

"Elsa's super nice!" Anna trilled.

"Oh yeah? I've never talked to her, but her ancestors were the founders of the school. Her father is the current dean."

"Whoa? Really? I had no idea," Anna was surprised to say the least. So, Elsa had some legacy here. No wonder she had never left this town.

"And then there's Hans," Kristoff muttered darkly.

"Hans?"

"The school jock. He's currently dating Elsa from what I know. The two have known each other forever. Apparently Hans's family is really wealthy. They're the head of the alumni organization here. So, the two families go way back."

"You don't seem to like him," Anna noted, judging from the boy's expression.

"He's a jerk," Kristoff decided, after some silence. "From what I hear, Elsa hates being with him. Don't tell anyone I told you all this. This is from Grand Pabbie's network of gossip. He hears a lot on these school grounds. Elsa is being forced to date him, so that the two will eventually get married for the benefit of the family."

"That's horrible!"

"Right? So, yeah. That's what the big controversy is about right now. Please don't tell anyone what I told you."

"Oh, I won't," she promised. But Anna wasn't paying attention. So, Elsa was having some familial trouble. That could have explained her roommate's sudden outburst yesterday. She would have to find a way to carefully broach the subject later. But for now…She had to attend orientation.

The two approached the quickly gathering group near the evergreen trees. An older student had a piece of paper with a sign that read the number three.

"Looks like that's us." The two ran the last few yards where they met the group.

The older student gave them slight looks of disapproval, "You guys are late, so we're behind schedule. Anyway, here's the itinerary…"

The upperclassman droned on about the day's events, cautioning them about certain things as they began walking. Anna had zoned out within the first few words. She was still taking in what Kristoff had said about campus. She turned around, looking at campus. The buildings, though ancient, were beautiful and well maintained.

As her eyes made their way down to the lake, she noticed a small figure in the distance, clutching her arms with her head lowered. Anna recognized the blond hair. Elsa! The figured went deeper into the trees surrounding the lake.

"Hey, Kristoff!" she nudged him.

"What?"

"Can I catch up later? There's something I have to do," she took off running towards the trees. She could hear Kristoff's distant shouts as he tried to call her back, but she had to make sure Elsa was ok. That was more important.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Has some more juicy info, and Anna made a new friend! It's slightly longer than the last chapter.**

**Anyway, please review, fave, and follow. We have so many followers. Wouldn't it be great if we got more reviews and faves too? If we reach a 100 followers by the next chapter, and an X amount of reviews, we'll update sooner!**

**So review and fave!**

**~YOLO**

**P.S. Twrq will probably join Swaqq and I later. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo all! Enjoy this new chapter of our Frozen AU! If you like it, giv us a fav! If you feel inclined to express your opinion on it, write a review! Here it is!**

* * *

As Anna ran towards the lake, she saw Elsa walk into the forest. Anna had heard from the orientation, for the short time she was there, that the forests were off limits to college students. They had said that dangerous monsters could be out there, monsters of snow and ice. Anna knew about magic; she had heard stories of it from her friends at the orphanage and the stories Oaken used to tell them. For all she knew, magic was an arcane study, practiced only by a select few groups who lived in isolation in various parts of the world. Anna, however, wasn't thinking about magic or monsters when she ran into the forest, only Elsa.

Elsa had walked into the forest as Anna had run up to the lake. Anna judged that Elsa was about 20 meters ahead of her in the forest at most. Quietly, Anna crept into the forest, so that Elsa wouldn't know of her presence. Anna followed Elsa's trail quietly, making sure not to step on any sticks and stay hidden behind trees in case Elsa turned around. Elsa was easy to spot because of her blue sweater, and Anna thanked herself for deciding to wear that black windbreaker, because it was not as bright a color.

After walking for a good 100 meters into the forest, Anna saw Elsa stop at a clearing in the forest brush. There were no trees in this clearing; only the wild grass grew in the dirt. Anna stopped and observed Elsa behind a large rock. She saw Elsa stride into the middle of the clearing, which was shaped like a circle with a radius of about 5 meters. Anna watched as Elsa stood right in the center and faced opposite the way she had come, her arms crossed and her head bent downward. Anna watched in anticipation. Should she reveal herself now? OR should she wait to see what Elsa was going to do?

But Anna stayed patient. And as she waited, she was rewarded for her tenacity by a stunning spectacle.

Anna saw Elsa's hands go up to her sides. Then, all of a sudden, snow appeared in the palms of her hands. Elsa threw the snow up into the air, controlling its movements, and making beautiful spirals and waves in the air. Anna stared on as Elsa threw up a puff of snow and it exploded in the air, raining down in flakes. They shone in the sunlight.

And then, Elsa did something Anna didn't see coming. Elsa clapped her hands together and starting spinning the snow within them. She bent her knees and threw her hands forward at a tree she had scoped out. Out of her hands flew a ball of icy power, which hit the tree and spread throughout its trunk. After about 4 seconds, the entire tree was ice, all the molecules having crystalized within it due to Elsa's concentrated iceball. The tree started to dissolve in the wind, and the tree disintegrated into ice particles that flew away on the wind. They reflected the sunlight as they floated away.

At this point, Anna was mesmerized. Who knew she would be a roommate with a secret ice sorceress! Anna thought those people only existed in isolation, or not at all! To have witnessed this amazing sight was an honor within itself. But at the same time, Anna was nervous… had Elsa used this power against her enemies? Did Elsa have any enemies? Well, there was Hans…

Anna was brought back to her senses when she heard a quiet whimper. Anna looked at Elsa who was now on her knees, letting out quiet sobs. Instantly, Anna's empathy kicked in, and she felt Elsa's pain. Having a power you couldn't tell anyone about for fear of ridicule, having a boyfriend that you hate… Anna felt horrible.

So she was going to do something about it.

Anna stepped into the clearing. She walked up behind Elsa.

"Elsa…" Anna said tentatively.

Elsa was startled and turned around with fright in her eyes. As she spun around, she put her legs under her and stood up rapidly, instinctively putting her hand up in front of her in defense. Her eyes were wide open.

"Anna… wh-what, what are you doing here, why are you here!?" Elsa backed away from Anna, who was still walking toward here slowly.

"Elsa, wait, don't go! Don't be scared!" Anna put her hands up also, to hopefully signify her lack of hostility towards Elsa.

"I, I saw what you did, but I'm not scared! I, I'm not scared of you!"

Elsa put her hand down. She stood up straight with cold blue eyes looking into Anna's scared ones. Her eyebrows came together to form a look of confusion mixed with anger, and a hint of fear.

"Well… you should be." Elsa's hands glowed white with snow at her sides, as she tried to look as intimidating as she could. She didn't want to involve Anna in any of this any more than she already had been. Even Anna knowing about her power was dangerous.

"But I'm not! Elsa, with the tree and the snow, that, that was… that was amazing!" Anna still advanced cautiously. "And the snow shapes, and… and I, I thought about what it must be like… I'll admit that I am taken aback, but Elsa, that was just…" Anna stopped walking and stood up, looking Elsa into the eyes. "… Just beautiful."

Now it was Elsa's turn to be taken aback. Beautiful? The only other person who had told her that was her mother…

At that point, Elsa's self control was waning. Her hands stopped glowing as Ana once again started to walk up to her. Elsa was scared. Was Anna lying?

_Why would she accept me… I shouldn't believe her! I should run!_

But Elsa's feet would not move. She was too mesmerized by Anna's eyes. Those eyes… so blue, so inviting, so harmless… so honest… Elsa couldn't help but feel comforted by them.

_Run, you idiot!_

Elsa's thoughts ran rampant, but still she just stood there as Anna advanced.

Anna was face to face with Elsa now. Elsa stood frozen, looking into Anna's eyes, Anna looking into hers. And then, Elsa was wrapped in the most intimate hug she had ever experienced. Her parents, or her "boyfriend" had never hugged her. This same person had only hugged her yesterday. And yet, this hug embrace was so different from yesterday's… Elsa felt wrapped in warmth and comfort as Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa's self control melted away from the hug's warmth. Her hand fell limp at her sides, and her legs began to tremble as they lost strength beneath her. As Elsa's arms wrapped Anna around her waist, she let out a quiet whimper.

_So this is what a real hug feels like…_

Elsa didn't want Anna's hug to end… Anna was so nice. The way they had walked around, and talked completely naturally yesterday as they roamed campus… Elsa was so overrun with emotions, that she just continued to cry into Anna's shoulder.

_Oh Anna… thank you… thanks you so much…_

After a while, Anna ended the embrace, arms still around Elsa's neck. She looked into Elsa's eyes for any sign of fear and found none.

"Anna… you've got to promise not to tell anyone about this…" said Elsa.

Anna could tell that Elsa trusted her. She felt so happy that she did. A huge smile crept across Anna's face as her chest swelled with indescribable joy.

"I promise." Anna kept on smiling.

And Elsa smiled back.

Anna came back to her senses then, and realized that Kristoff was probably still worried about her. She decided that she had to go back and find the orientation again, if she could. But she couldn't leave without Elsa.

"Elsa, come on! Let's go back, okay?"

Elsa looked scared for a moment, but then silently agreed. "Okay, let's."

Anna let go of Elsa's neck and started to turn around. "So what were you doing out by the lake by yourself? Were you just lonely?" Anna said as she reached for Elsa's hand.

Elsa started to answer Anna's question, but didn't notice Anna's move towards her hand, and reacted too late.

Anna's hand touched Elsa's.

Instantly, Anna's body bent backward, as if a jolt went through it. With her eyes wide open looking up through the sky, Anna fell backwards. The last thing Anna saw before she fainted was Elsa's startled and frightful face, with her hands to her wide open mouth, screaming, "ANNA!"

Then black.

* * *

**Hello friends! Swaqq here, with a new chapter! You guys are the best, you know that? And if you guys feel intimidated by YOLO's demanding of more favorites, don't feel bad, she just gets a little up-top sometimes, you know?**

**Love you all! Mwah 3**

**Swaqq**


	5. Chapter 5

Anna wasn't quite sure how long she was out for, but when she came to, she noticed that she was on a small cot. Her head was hurting beyond compare to anything she had experienced before. As she opened her eyes, she realized it was difficult to focus on any one thing.

She could make out a small shape huddled at the opposite corner of the room.

"Elsa?" she whispered tentatively, making a move to swing her feet off the bed.

"Don't!" came a cry from the huddled figure as though it were a caustic sting.

Anna's eyes finally adjusted to her settings. She found herself in a small shack no bigger than her dorm room with minimal furniture. And there she was, Elsa, in the corner of the room, her shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

"Elsa, what happened?" she asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to startle her roommate. "Where are we?"

"Anna, just stay away, please," the older girl pleaded. "Just don't come near me. I can hurt you again."

"Elsa…" Anna said with a pained look on her face. "Tell me what's going on. I want to help you. Please, let me help." She stood up, almost falling back down from the vertigo and nausea that swept over her, but she managed to stay standing.

Elsa's eyes carried a misery that Anna was unable to decipher. Just what was going on here?

Anna took a step forward when pain immediately hit her, causing her to crumble to the floor. Elsa, as though she were awakened from a nightmare, rushed forward. They were beginning to control her, and she couldn't fight them off. The inner demons were becoming more powerful.

But, why now? Nothing had happened since…

She helped the younger girl back on to the bed, helping her lay back down.

"Here, eat this, it'll help," she said, handing Anna a piece of chocolate.

Anna looked at her skeptically, but Elsa smiled wanly, "Just eat it."

"So…" Anna began.

"So…" Elsa replied.

"Where are we?"

"It's…uh, my 'treehouse' if you will. This is the one place in the school I go to when I just want to get away from things. My parents, Hans, everyone…"

"Yet, you let me come in?" Anna asked, perplexed.

"It was nearby to…you know," she nodded outside.

"Right."

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"You want…"

"I…"

The two stared at each other, before silently laughing. Elsa was surprised by the warm mirth in Anna's eyes. For someone who had just gone through what she had…This was big. But Elsa's frown deepened. The damage was only surface level. Her power had so much more. Anna could have died had she been hit by the full blast of the shock.

But she would have to come clean. She may have only known Anna for two days, but she had to know.

"Anna," she started, slightly worried about her reception, "About earlier."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Elsa. I respect your decision," the other girl said softly.

"No!" Elsa was shocked by her own outburst, "I mean no. I need to tell you now. It started when I was just four. I had no idea what was going on. I was playing with someone, but I don't remember who. Everything about the incident has been so tightly locked away in my memory that the details are starting to fade. I just remember that the girl was close to me, my best friend. We were playing, but I got mad at her. I pushed her. Just a small, innocent push when it just all happened. She fell down, her color fading quickly as the blood left her face. I screamed for help, but it was too late. By the time my parents came around, the girl was gone. Dead. My parents took her away that night. I assume to her parents, but she…I…"

"Elsa..."

"No, I have to tell you. I was never myself any more. I locked myself away in my room, refusing to leave the house. My parents didn't question me. It was like I was never there. We rarely saw each other after that. And then, they sent me to Arendelle boarding school. I never included myself in their groups, yet they all wanted to get to know me. The closer they got, the more I shut them out, afraid that I would repeat what happened with that girl. And last year, freshman year, I came to Arendelle University. I knew about this cottage as my great-great-great-grandfather started this school. I used to come here as a child before the incident. It was a safe haven. I come here every time I lose my temper so that the others won't have to see. You see, Anna, I'm alone," she smiled bitterly

"What about Hans?" Anna asked.

"I've known Hans since boarding school. At first, I thought we could be friends, but I learned his true nature. He's a world class jerk. We're engaged as you probably know, but I hate him. No understanding at all. And if I tell him, who knows what he'll do to me."

"Can you…control it?" Anna asked, not trying to be insensitive.

Elsa paled a little, "It hasn't happened since that night. I don't know why…with you? Just suddenly. I wasn't even mad…I—I…"

And then, like a dam had burst internally, heartfelt sobs came out.

"I've tried. I've tried so hard. But I can't control them. When it happened last time, my legs, my arms…nothing. It was like I was an observer of my own body. I watched in horror as I shoved the girl. Even before I screamed for help, I just stood there. That's why it was too late for me to help her. I was secretly pleased. Happy that she was hurt, but it wasn't me. It was someone else. I was just a bystander. And this time…this time too…I—I couldn't."

"Elsa, please, don't."

"Anna, I could have killed you. I don't know what happened this time. It was even more sadistic, but something broke in me. It took all my willpower to break free to help you."

"How did you do it this time?"

"I wasn't angry like last time, so the effect wasn't as severe. It's when I'm really infuriated with people that I lose myself. The powers, they've only happened twice, but the anger…It's constant. It's always there, in the background. Sometimes, I can ignore it. Otherwise, it's just there, waiting to erupt."

"Let me help," Anna said suddenly.

"How? There's nothing you can do."

"Just please let me help."

Elsa smiled sadly, "Well, you can start by not telling anyone. Anna, no one can know. No one. If this gets out."

Elsa, relax," she soothed the older girl. "I would never dream of telling anyone.

This time, Elsa smiled for real, "Alright, let's get you back to orientation before anyone gets you in trouble. I can pull a few strings for you." She winked.

Anna simply grinned. This could work. This could work.

* * *

**Hey guise…YOLO here. Swaqq went a little cray in the last chapter with the Elsanna. Don't worry, the pacing will be fine.**

**Anywho, make sure to review, fave, and follow for quicker updates.**

**We especially appreciate your feedback to improve our story. So please do!**

**~YOLO**


	6. Chapter 6

Anna and Elsa snuck back into the orientation group. The group was getting a monologue concerning the arts and sciences school of Arendelle. Anna walked up to the rear of the group and looked around to make sure no one had seen her sneak in. As soon as she was sure Anna was in the clear, Elsa gave her one last smile, and crept away from the group, passing behind the far side of a dorm building out of sight.

Anna was immediately lost in her thoughts. _I've just witnessed a huge secret…_ She shuddered. Why couldn't her first days have been normal, instead of giving her a huge burden to carry? _Then again, _she thought, _I've always had burdens to carry… the burden of being an orphan. Figuring out how to serve yourself on multiple levels, not needing anyone to help you._ _Now I'm in the same environment, only with a bunch of people my age… I need some normal. Where's Kristoff?_

Anna slipped through the people in the crowd, sliding her way towards Kristoff's noticeable blonde hair. She poked his shoulder. Kristoff looked down, saw Anna, looked up, and then did a double take and actually saw Anna the second time, his eyes wide with concern.

"What happened? Nothing dangerous?" Kristoff asked earnestly.

"Nope, nothing really. I found Elsa. She was just going for a walk, she said…" Anna made sure to keep eye contact with Kristoff the whole time she talked. Eye contact was the secret to great lying.

"Oh okay… hey Anna?" Kristoff said.

"Yea?" Anna replied tentatively, looking at the ranting guide, now on the topic of class websites.

"You didn't see anything… weird… in the forest did you?"

If Anna's heart jumped into her throat, hung out a bit until her lungs ached, and then decided to go back down to her ribcage, she didn't let it show at that moment. She would keep her promise to Elsa.

"Nooooooope. Actually really tranquil out there, have you ever been?" Anna said with an air of controlled coolness.

Kristoff looked at the ground, thinking. He kept staring at the ground until he looked at Anna again, and said, "alright, cool," with a nonchalant look on his face. Anna was sure he didn't suspect anything. Thank goodness.

Anna listened to the guide, now leading them to the East campus. She and Kristoff walked in silence the rest of the way, save the occasional comment Anna had regarding the buildings and views that she expressed to Kristoff while not expecting a reply. She was feeling confident in her cover up. This could work.

* * *

After the tour, Anna hung out with Kristoff for a while. He showed her the sights of the college that he knew. She learned the places not many people ate at in the mornings, and that laundry should be done on Wednesdays, unless you wanted to wait for a thousand years in a line. She felt good, having all this knowledge compounded with Elsa's knowledge.

Elsa.

Anna's thoughts drifted to her. She hadn't seen her since morning. Now it was mid evening. Anna wondered how she was doing, since the incident they'd had that morning. She didn't dwell on it too much, though, or else worry might creep onto her face, causing some people to inquire. Anna was not the strongest liar.

"Hey Kristoff, I'm gonna explore by myself for a bit okay?"

Kristoff looked slightly surprised, but then an understanding look came to his face.

"Yea sure, go ahead." He smiled at her, and then walked away. That was easy.

After he left, Anna wondered where the nearest food was.

She wound a dining hall in a building not too far away. They were serving soups, salads, and a whole line of chocolate deserts and goodies. Anna loved chocolate, and made sure to keep the name of the building, Jane Hall, in her mind for later. She wondered if Elsa's family had a hall named after them.

Anna was looking for a place to sit down, when all of a sudden she spotted Elsa. Anna was confused. Not because of seeing Elsa (that was all she had really seen the past two days), but the people she was sitting with. Their looks… their clothes, their faces just screamed ignorance.

Anna did NOT want to sit at that table, so she snagged a seat at one of the long tables that no one was seated at, and observed Elsa's actions carefully.

Anna couldn't help but smile as she watched Elsa's actions. She talked to the girls around her with enthusiasm, as if she was really into whatever she was saying. She almost seemed… bubbling with excitement. And yet, at the same time, she was in total control of herself. Nothing like the scared and confused Elsa that Anna had seen earlier that day in the forest. Nothing like the exposed Elsa, the one with powers, the slightly awkward one…

And then Anna saw Elsa turn her head away from the girls sitting across from her. She saw her turn her head to the side to face the isle and look at the ground. In the slightly solemn and artificial lighting, Elsa's face reflected the light coming from the tubular bulbs in the ceiling. At that moment, if everything else around Anna was coated with a false white light, then Elsa's face was on fire. Elsa's face was the only color in the room at that point in time. An emotional face, with sad blue eyes, looking at the ground, deep in thought; uncertain eyes, Anna noted, as they darted across the floor.

Anna had witnessed the scared Elsa once more, but not for long. Elsa put her enthusiastic mask back on, and joined her "friends" in their conversation once more. Anna watched her for a minute more, but then decided to just leave. She wasn't hungry to begin with. She had seen Elsa's mask: The mask she used in situations when she had to. How many masks did Elsa have? How far would those people she was sitting with have to go to push her over the edge? Make her angry?

_I don't even have the patience for that… much less dealing with stress_.

Anna walked into her and Elsa's dorm. She chose to sit down at her desk and check her social media. _Why not_, she thought. _The only thing I ever keep up with is Facebook anyways_.

Anna had a friend request from Elsa. _That was fast… when did she do this? Probably early this morning…_ The friend request was accepted.

Anna was too tired to go searching for the profiles of the other people she had met on campus (which was, pretty much, only Kristoff), so she clicked to Elsa's profile, curious to know more.

And then the doorknob turned.

Anna clicked the tab away just as Elsa walked into the room. She was talking to some girls outside, with her body in the room and head in the half-closed doorway. "Eeeeh, not tonight," Anna heard Elsa say in a semi-definite tone.

"Are you sure, Els? Hans will be there, you know."

"No, thanks. I can see him whenever I want, and I have stuff to do, so… yeah" Elsa responded.

"Okay, see you later then Els!"

The girls walked away and Elsa closed the door. Anna looked up at her, trying to read the expression on her face. Anxiety? Exhaustion? Both?

Elsa, half stumbling, walked into the dorm room and flopped face first onto her bed in one smooth motion. Her fall was so graceful that Anna couldn't help but think that she had flopped on her bed like this many times before. Anna sat down beside her on the bed. "How's it goin', champ?" Anna asked.

Elsa chuckled. "Same as it ever was… champ." Elsa stuck her tongue out at Anna. Anna smiled at Elsa's positive response.

"Any stressful stuff to deal with?" Anna asked, staying a safe distance from Elsa's hands.

"Just keeping my status quo, making sure I stay normal. I practically have to radiate normal, just to keep people away from me." Elsa closed her eyes, and was taking deep relaxing breaths.

"Yea, well I know what a social responsibility feels like too. You kinda have to have one when you're in an orphanage, you know? Especially to the little guys."

"Did you have any friends back there, at the foster home?" Elsa asked cautiously.

"Just Olaf. That cute little guy… he could brighten anyone's day. He liked hugs, ya know?" Anna sat up and smiled at the wall, thinking of Olaf. "Well… don't dwell on the past too much, too. That's always bad," Anna said, as she got up from Elsa's bed and back to her chair.

She looked at things on her computer while observing Elsa's still form. Elsa has turned over to her side and was relaxing there with closed eyes. _She looks so calm, for a façade master…_ thought Anna. After a while, Anna felt a little bit anxious, looking at Elsa. Something about her made Anna feel weird inside her stomach.

"… Hey, do you –" Elsa and Anna said at the same time.

They both stopped, and then laughed. _Funny how something so small can cheer someone up so fast_, Anna thought as she smiled at Elsa. "I was just gonna ask when you're gonna call it a night," Elsa said.

"Probably around eleven? I dunno, tomorrow classes start so I probably want to be ready for that."

"Not a morning person?" Elsa asked.

"I get the most hideous bed head, honestly. I need, like, hours to look decent in the morning." Anna said, chuckling to herself. "You wake up early, so you probably saw it already."

Elsa's eyes opened as she realized that Anna knew about her sleeping habits. "Yea well, sometimes, I just need some alone time, you know?"

"Yea I know, just remember, if you need help with anything, come to me okay?"

"Okay…" Elsa smiled gently.

_What a weird way to meet someone. One day, they're a mystery, and the next day, you already know her deepest secrets._

* * *

That night, at 12:30, Anna couldn't sleep. She quietly got up and sat at her desk. She needed a distraction. Computer screens made her tired anyway.

_Elsa's profile…_

Anna's fingers clicked to Elsa's profile, and started scrolling away, as her roommate slept quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

***Dodges angry reviewers* Hey guiseee…YOLO here. I know; I know. A whole month. Swaqq and I have had a lot of exams. Hopefully, we *cough* I *cough* get better at updating. Anywho, on to da next chaptah.**

**Rated T for language and suggestive scenes.**

* * *

Anna's fingers paused briefly on a picture Elsa was tagged in as she stopped scrolling. The post was dated from four months ago, final semester last year. She did a double take as she peered closer at the screen to make sure it really was her roommate. And sure enough, it really was her. There was Elsa with a bottle in her hand. Though the image was small, Anna could make out what the bottle said. It was cold beer.

But that's not what surprised the girl the most. Snaking his arms around Elsa was a tall ginger with long sideburns. As she hovered the mouse over the image, she found out that this was none other than Elsa's fiancé, Hans.

Hmph. Anna crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair. So this was the guy. He looked like a douche. Who was she kidding? He was downright intimidating to look at, and the red eye didn't do much to help the image either. He sported a football jersey, so Anna could only assumed that this was after some big football win for the Arendelle Knights. Hadn't Kristoff mentioned something about that earlier?

But Elsa had said she despised Hans, but now…looking at this image, they really did look like they were dating. Anna wasn't sure why it bothered her as much as it did, but she continued to scroll down. There were many pictures from that night, but none posted by Elsa. Tons of selfies lined the timeline as many people posed with the more popular girl.

As she scrolled even further, she noted that the timeline ended abruptly, no record of anything before that. That's weird. Maybe she got an account really late? This wasn't working, Anna decided. She was trying to go back to sleep, but instead, this only made her more alert.

after sending a friend request to Kristoff Björgman, she logged off Facebook.

She glanced at her clock which now read 1:00 A.M. At least classes didn't start until next week. She knew it wouldn't be the best of ideas, but she couldn't stay in the room any longer when she knew she couldn't fall asleep. Anna shrugged on her thin jacket. She didn't have a cell phone yet, but she would have to get on that. It would be pointless to keep using the ancient wall phone in the dorm.

She snuck out quietly, making sure the noise wouldn't wake up her roommate. She tiptoed down the stairs so that the RAs wouldn't notice either. Anna didn't realize she hadn't been holding her breath until she was outside as she let out a deep sigh.

The campus grounds looked terrifying at night. There were a few streetlights (torches really) that dotted the grounds every few hundred yards. But not enough light to see the ground unless you were up close.

She walked along the barely visible path, trying to keep away from the wet grass. One of the things about Arendelle University, despite its isolated location, was its rather safe campus. So Anna wasn't too concerned as she continued along aimlessly. This would make her sleepy, right?

Besides, she was in college. No college student goes to sleep this early. And sure enough, as she made it to street across campus, lights adorned every shop as college students went in and out of the various bars and cafes that lined the street.

Anna hadn't had a chance to explore the town of Arendelle which was more a college town than anything. Why not now? It was prime time after all. She put her foot on the road tentatively, a trill of exhilaration passing through her body. It was like she was doing something wrong but exciting at the same time.

She quickly made her way to the shops on the other side where drunk college students seemed to be hitting up the bars even before school officially started. She had a flashback to the picture on Elsa's Facebook. No, she wouldn't think of that she repeated to herself as she shook her head clear.

Anna entered a little shop labeled _Imperial Tea Court_. She looked in and noticed two students lounging around with their feet propped up on a coffee table. She entered shyly.

A sweet old lady ushered her in quickly upon seeing her shy façade.

"Oh come in dearie, you'll catch a cold," she tsked. "Let me get you a warm cuppa!"

Anna let herself be taken to a warm, comfy chair by the fireplace. She shivered slightly from the breeze that was somehow trapped inside. Within minutes, a piping hot cup of tea was on the table and the old lady seated herself down on an armchair across from her. She had a slight accent, British almost.

"Now, drink up. It's on the house, so don't fret."

"Oh, but I couldn't," Anna tittered.

"Nonsense, this is your first time here. I've never seen you around these parts before."

"I just moved here. I'm a freshman at Arendelle University."

"Oh where are my manners? I have yet to introduce myself. I am Greta Hollins. And you are?" she asked pleasantly.

"Anna Oaken."

Where are you from?" the lady asked conversationally.

"I from a village a few hours up north from here. So coming to this university, it's like living in a city," she chuckled.

"You bet it is. I remember when I myself came to the city from England. My husband Kai and I were newlyweds, almost forty long years ago. It was fascinating, and since we set up shop, university students are always coming in," Mrs. Hollins smiled.

"How come you're open so late, Mrs. Hollins?" she asked.

"Please dear, I insist, call me Greta. Mrs. Hollins makes me feel so old," the lady smiled warmly.

"Sorry, Greta," Anna mulled over the feeling of the name on her tongue, "Why are you open so late?'

"Business, my dear. The shop looks barren now, but people come here around three when they are up late doing assignments during the school year. Plus, as long as I'm awake, why not?"

"Do you have help? Your husband?"

"He's no more. Kai passed away fifteen years ago, but I've managed with some help here and there. They come and go like the customers."

"If you'd like, I'd love to help during the year. I can serve or be a barista if you need one."

"It would be nice to have some pleasant, spritely company around. I don't see why not!" Greta declared cheerfully.

"I'm afraid I've kept you occupied too long."

"Oh, not at all love. Not at all."

"It's alright. I should get back to sleep. This tea really helped. I feel drowsy already. Thank you so much for the tea."

The old woman held the door open for her, "It was my pleasure. Stay safe. As for the position, make sure to come by in two weeks. That's when the tea shipments arrive."

"Don't worry, I'll be back before them!"

"Good bye Anna."

Anna walked outside rubbing her hands, stunned by the temperature difference from the inside. She breathed into her hands to keep herself warm. The tea had worked magic as sleep hit her like a loaded truck. Nevertheless, she walked slowly towards campus once more.

She stopped when she reached the streetlight nearest to her dorm building. Hushed whispers coming from nearby.

A slight change in the light indicated that there were people nearby. Specifically on the other side of the evergreen tree. Anna knew she shouldn't be nosy, but she crept up slowly from behind, pressing her head against the opposite side of the pine tree. There were no voices

She saw a flash of light blond hair, but she could have sworn it was just an apparition. But then, the voices started again.

"What the hell is your problem? We're betrothed," a deep male voice rang out.

"Keep your voice down," a quiet, familiar voice pleaded.

"I will do what I want, woman. You have no control over me. I will be your husband one day, so you might as well get used to it. You think I haven't noticed how you've been avoiding me? Your parents, just wait till they hear, their little Elsa isn't perfect. She has no control and refuses to listen to her fiancé."

"Hans, let go of my hand. You're hurting me," a deadly cold voice replied, completely different from before.

"Or what? What will you do little Elsa?"

"Hans…" Anna heard the struggle, picturing Elsa trying to break free from the firm grasp.

"Listen, if you don't listen to me. I will tell your parents about your lack of control."

"You wouldn't," the girl whispered.

"The other day…I was watching. I saw you take that little red head somewhere. You were carrying her for god's sake. She was limp."

Anna stifled a gasp. No, he had seen that? But…That means he already knew about the powers. Elsa had lied. She said Anna was the only one who knew other than her parents.

"Hans, please," Elsa begged. "Keep her out of this."

"Keep her out of what? You could have killed her. You would have been a murderer."

"How's this going to solve anything? Telling my parents? Trying to get me to sleep with you? What is your problem?"

She heard Hans take a deep breath, "Look, I've been really patient. We've known each other forever. And you, just being you. You're so damn independent. You are just another woman. Just accept your role as my wife. Quit strutting around."

"You—"

"Whatever, it's too late. C'mon." Anna heard some struggle when she realized what was happening. Hans was kissing Elsa. Those moans… She had to help, but before she could react. She heard a noise.

Smack! The sound of the palm of Elsa's hand contacting Hans's face was satisfying. The noise sent shivers down her spine. She had to leave. Now. Anna backed away slowly when she heard three words.

"Fuck you, Hans."

Anna sprinted into the dorms until she was safe in her room. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She had seen something she wasn't supposed to, but what was she going to do now?

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long wait. Hope this chappie makes up for it. I don't know when Swaqq will update, depending on his busy schedule. Things may be more M rated in a few chapters. If it will be, we'll let you know and move the rating up.**

**So till next time, leave a review please. Make sure to fave and follow as well.**

**~YOLO**


End file.
